communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Treaty of Barrion
The Treaty of Barrion was the agreement between the six independent states of the Gilanan islands which, on July 21, 1959, unified them the Republic of Gilana. Prior to the signing of the treaty, all six entities were sovereign kingdoms of varying forms. The location in the name refers to the city in which the treaty was formulated; Barrion, the capital city of Gilana. History Main Article: Unification of Gilana Early attempts at unification The history of Gilanan unification goes back to 1834 when King Demek Invisa of the Agnon proposed that all the kingdoms of the Gilanan islands form an economic community to compete against the increasing influence of the United Kingdom and the United States. While all of the kingdoms were in agreement that an economic agreement of some sort would be beneficial to the islands, some were concerned that an agreement would result in a loss of sovereignty. In particular, Invisio argued that such an agreement would result of the loss of important inter-island revenue produced by its logging industry. In the end, the proposal for defeated by members of the first Gilanan Unification Council by a vote of 2-4. However, in 1850, the Currency Unification Treaty was signed, which established a common currency between the kingdoms. The Gilanan Dollar is still used as currency today. Another attempt at unification was called forth in 1890. However, Agnon and Yencko were against universal suffrage being guaranteed in a new constitution. At the time, such rights were not guaranteed in those states. While the attempt passed with a vote of 4-2, it was agreed unification could only occur if all the kingdoms agreed. 1959 Unification Main Article: 1959 Gilanan unification In the intervening 100 years since the oncoming of the common currency in 1850, increased economic cooperation had evolved to a point where common economic control institutions had been created. In addition, welfare programs were now common and shared between the states, as were many aspects of defense and taxation. Finally, universal suffrage was truly universal between the states (with Agnon adding it to their constitution in 1921 and Yencko in 1929). On January 1, 2008, after several years of public calls for unification, all six kingdoms announced the Third Gilanan Unification Council. The council consisted of six representatives from each kingdom, and was chaired by Yencko Deputy Prime Minister Christopher Zarban. It was decided that meetings would take place in Barrion, which had by then become the economic center of Gilana. The council spent two years hammering out a treaty that called for the "permanent and irreversible unification of the Gilanan islands." The treaty also agreed that the proclamation of a new republic could not occur until all the entities has ratified the treaty. A constitution was also written, which, among other things, guaranteed civil liberties to its citizens. This was considered historical for the islands, because none of the written constitutions in the kingdom guaranteed civil liberties. All liberties were common law grants. The effect was particular for Luvenia and Naher, which were both still absolute monarchies at the time of the Gilanan council. The council announced the completion of its work on January 20, 1959, and the treaty and constitution were sent to the individual governments for a vote. The kingdoms ratified the treaty and voted to adopt the council's constitution on the following dates: *Luvenia - April 24, 1959 *Agnon - May 12, 1959 *Yencko - May 30, 1959 *Naher - June 10, 1959 *Grandon - July 1, 1959 *Invisio - July 20, 1959 Upon the ratification of the treaty and constitution by Invisio, the Republic of Gilana officially formed at 12:00am in each kingdom's local time zone on July 21, 1959. Category: Gilana